


I catch a spell on you

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Other, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: The Sinnerman is outsideThe Detective is outside, with his LiutenantLucifer is babysitting TrixieOr is Trixie ruling Lucifer?





	I catch a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one as I really love Trixie and Lucifer together  
> The are emotionally at the same age and level, with Trixie even smarter.  
> Hope you enjoy the story and forgive my mistakes

The announced storm was reaching Los Angeles: the dark, cloudy sky was promising nothing good.  
Trixie looked out of the window and shrugged.  
“Don’t tell me you are afraid, little girl. It is just a storm” Lucifer teased her.  
Trixie did not reply, pressing herself even closer to the glass.  
Lucifer stepped closer: maybe he had hurt her. Usually the Detective’s daughter was not touched by his words. On the contrary, the harder he tried to push her away, the closer she became.  
This had annoyed him a lot in the past. But he had to admit that, day after day, her smiles and hugs were something he started to bare, then to manage and, in the end, to crave for.  
Her voice thrilling his name, her tiny arms wrapped around his legs and now his waist, as she was growing up, made harder and harder to pretend he disliked the small creature. Damn, he was the Devil in the end: he could have lost his face and gained back his wings, but he still had his reputation to maintain.  
Even though, he surprised himself to think, driving her to school, picking her up at the end, spending time to teach her about the stars was not the torture he had figured out. 

In the beginning, he had thought it happened because he wanted to praise Chloe.  
The way she smiled when she looked at them together, the soft laughter she released from her mouth each time he tried to escape from Trixie’s arm were small, precious moments he kept for himself, deeply buried inside him, like a treasure he was afraid someone could steal and destroy.  
Those memories comforted him in the long nights spent in the penthouse, when he woke up in his crowded bed where no faces meant a lot to him, feeling so lost and empty that pouring down liquid gold and playing his loved piano just made him feel worst.

“I’m not afraid of the storm”  
Lucifer startled, caught off guard: Trixie was still at the window, her small hands pressing the glass, as she wanted to escape from the room.  
Lucifer had not confidence with parental care, but he immediately realized he had to let her go on.  
“I’m afraid when mammy is out. And dad is out. I always wait for a policeman to come and tell me they are death. As happened to mammy” she spoke firmly, despite the fear that was filling her words.  
Lucifer reached her to the window and knelt down: “Listen to me, dear: the detective and Daniel are smart and strong. And they love you much more than they love themselves. They’ll do anything in their power to make you grow up happy and safe”.  
Trixie turned her head towards him, her brown eyes focused on his face, trying to figure out if he was telling the whole truth or not.  
“Damn, little spawn-he told himself-you are really your mothers’ daughter: you can easily read me”  
Trixie tilted her head a little bit:” You are trying to convince me, Lucifer. But you are afraid too”  
Lucifer swallowed, but he couldn’t deny it: he never lied and that he was terrified for Chloe out in a Los Angeles threatened by the Sinnerman was crystal clear.  
He hated to be scared. And hated even more to be put aside in that situation, spending that night in his apartment instead to have his detective’s back.

Lieutenant Pierce’s words still echoed in his ears: “The Sinnerman is focusing on you, Lucifer. Partnering with Decker would mean put her and her daughter in serious danger”  
He had reluctantly agreed. But he had quickly started to wonder if it was really for her safety or just a strategic plan of Pierce to keep them apart, as it was becoming clearer and clearer he had feelings for the detective.  
They had begun partnering from time to time till forming a stable pair.  
Pierce was of course proud of his success, that smile plastered across his face each time he let his gaze on Chloe. Or on Lucifer.  
And the detective? So focused on her process to become a better cop, to close cases and reach her targets she had found the perfect man for her. And, to be  
honest she was not immune to the Lieutenant’s charisma.  
But she had not definitely done with their partnership? Friendship? Their crazy relationship he couldn’t define yet.  
So, when the detective that morning had informed him of the massive action to capture the Sinnerman asking him to take care of Trixie that night and he had tried to protest, she had softly smiled at him, putting her hand on his forearm.  
“Lucifer, please. Trixie is my life, I need to know her in the safest place with the strongest protection around her. And there is no one in the Universe I could trust more than I trust you. Promise me”  
He had heavily exhaled, closing his eyes and bent his head down, defeated.  
“You have my word, Detective”  
She had quickly kissed his cheek to thank him before leaving the room. Her heels moving away from him were the last memories he had of the detective.  
“Be careful Chloe. The Sinnerman is an asshole. But Pierce can be even worst” 

Lucifer had completely forgotten he was in front of Trixie until she gently touched his hand.  
“You care for mammy, Lucifer, I know as I know you do not like to work without her. And neither do I.  
Her new boss is ok, mammy always says he is helping her to do a better job. But I’m sure she is missing you. Not only working with you: I mean you”  
Lucifer stared at her, not believing what she was telling him: the young lady was remarkably smarter and more sensitive than lot of the people he knew. Without realizing it, Lucifer had fallen under the spell Trixie had caught on him.  
“A little devil born from a miracle. Dear Old Dad, you are full of surprises. And dark humor” he muttered silently to himself.

“Lucifer- Trixie went on- you do not have to pretend everything is fine, I can’t forget I had almost lost her a couple of times. It is her job and I have to accept it. But it doesn’t mean I do not hate this situation and try to do my best to help her.  
I know mammy asked you to look for me, to keep me safe when as she has to work tonight and I know you can do everything for her.  
But what would you do if I asked you a favour?”  
Lucifer frowned: was the little girl actually making a deal with the devil?  
Damn that spell on him: he heard himself to reply “Whatever you want, sweetie”  
“Go out and find her. I want to sleep with my family tonight”  
Lucifer couldn’t stop himself: he grabbed her hand and kept it gently in his, letting it rest on his chest  
“I’ll promise Beatrice: I’ll look for the detective and bringing her back to you, in your house. And, if you want, I can stay outside all night long as your private guardian.  
Trixie shook her head, without speaking.  
Lucifer looked back at her, confused: “Is anything wrong?”  
“I want my whole family, Lucifer: I want you too.” Trixie filled the space within them and hugged him  
He froze, speechless, for a while. And then, slowly, his arms reacted and wrapped around the fragile back, keeping her closer, smelling her skin and hair.  
“Smell of innocence” the detective always said. And now he understood what she meant, why she was ready to pay with her own life for her daughter.  
The Devil, the Prince of Darkness, the Greatest Punisher was ready to do the same for this fragile creature he had despised so much in the beginning. And that now was his.  
family. Or something like that. “You will have all of us here later”  
“Promise, Lucifer?”  
“Promise, Beatrice”


End file.
